


Pirate Booty

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [3]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nasir persuades Agron to free Castus. PWP.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otherbully1.tumblr.com/">otherbully1</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Booty

And. And. That impossible fat tongue is swirling like snowfall, dragging like time drags when Agron is inside Nasir.

‘Aaagron,’ Nasir purrs. Agron immediately misses that _mouth_. He tells Nasir so with low growl, with angry thrust of hips that slides length of spit-slick cock up middle of Nasir’s smirking face.

And Nasir. _Nasir._ With trail of Agron’s cock-juice decorating lovely visage, he cocks eyebrow.

Agron sighs, defeated. ‘It shall be as you wish! Cilican may be freed from bonds!’

Agron cannot bring himself to admonish brightest smile of triumph which lights Nasir’s face.

‘Gratitude.’ And raven head bows, this time in earnest.

Wet sucking grip on Agron’s cock is like nothing ever felt, like dying and screaming into afterlife.

Agron, fallen, taken, sweetly manipulated as he knows he is, still finds strength of mind to grip soft hair, stilling bobbing head. He must remind Nasir of this:

‘This is not payment, for decision follows much thought, though answer has admittedly been hastened.’

And Nasir. Nasir looks up at Agron - eyes fierce and soft and wet with so much _love_ , so much love that Agron cannot breathe - and _swallows_.


End file.
